


Ill Be There For You Always

by MysteriosFandoms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriosFandoms/pseuds/MysteriosFandoms
Summary: Joe is Stressing Barry out because of his relationship with Oliver.But Ollie will Be there for Barry.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ill Be There For You Always

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is my first Fanfic its. Still being worked on hope you enjoy. srry its short.

Barry and Oliver have been together for 4 months now. They both brought out the best in each other.  
When Oliver and Barry told there teams and there family about there relationship they were all happy  
for them. All except Joe.

"Starling City." 

"Baby I thought you be up here." Barry turned to se Oliver in his Arrow Suit.  
Oliver sat by Barry at the edge of the roof on the building.

You okay? "Oliver asked looking into Barry Eyes, not really Barry replied... Joe? Oliver questioned  
Yea, he's been nagging about you..." silence filled the air. Oliver knew how much Joe meant to Barry  
but also knew Barry was falling apart too. "Oliver put his hand on Barry's" I love you so much, Barry  
looked up at Oliver he saw so much love in his eyes. I love you too. How about you take a break from  
Central come work Felicity and Digg and me to get your mind off Joe. Barry thought a break from Joe  
Would be great and plus time with his boyfriend sounded great, That's sounds good to me. 

Then Barry took  
them to Oliver's apartment. Oliver and Barry cuddled and watched Netflix star trek of course, they fell  
asleep happy in each other arms.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> but guys I will say this my grammar is not good. or spelling so yea. i really appreciate constructive criticism, and feedback if you see a mistake in spelling or grammar let me know ill fix it as best i can.


End file.
